Great Teacher Saotome
by daeyeth
Summary: A Great Teacher Onizuka and Ranma 1/2 crossover. Ranma, an ex-gangster, is a teacher and is returning to Japan to deal with his new engagement to the Tendos. How will the Tendos react when they find out their new fiance is their school teacher as well?
1. Here's Ranmasensei!

Disclaimer: Ya know, if you think about it logically, no one is EVER going to sue you for a story you're writing on your own time for free. I mean, seriously, that's like someone suing you for fanart. They say that the greatest compliment is imitation. You're promoting the anime. The way I see it, disclaimers in fanfics are nothing more of a sign of respect (or to slap in a funny joke) to the creators than anything else.

Author's Notes: All, or most (Cologne is still 300+ ;p), of the Ranma characters' ages have been altered for story reasons. Nabiki and Akane are still in high school though since it does run until the age of 18. Ranma is 22.

Also, I use some Japanese phrases because it just wouldn't sound right or have the same meaning if I used their English counterparts so if you don't understand what one of them means, definitions are at the bottom of the fic.

= = = = = = = =

Great Teacher Saotome

Prologue

= = = = = = = =

Panties. Panties were truly beautiful. White, red, silk, cotton...they were all so wonderful. A man with his black hair tied in a pigtail, wearing a white suit, black tie, and one earring in his ear was crouched beside an escalator, staring up through the transparent glass. His nostrils flared as he looked up the two girls' skirts with a silly grin on his face.

"White. Not too bad..." he said, lost in his own world. He shook his head, taking himself out of his blissful reverie, and took his cigarette out of his mouth. "That's right, have to focus. Can't get nervous now, it's only the interview today."

Two young men walked up to him with grins on their faces. "Hey man."

The man in the suit looked up uninterestedly.

"Yeah you, pigtail."

"Were you just peeking at girls' underwear? Ehh? How can such an upstanding young man commit such a crime?" the man said mockingly. He crouched down to look at him face to face. The pigtailed man said nothing in reply, still staring at the two uncaringly.

Smirking arrogantly, the punk grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Ehh, what a brave peeping tom you are!"

"If you don't want to get hurt, you'll give us your money," his accomplish stated. "Otherwise, we'll beat you up and hand you over to the cops."

Still looking at his would-be muggers, he punched the side of the wall, his fist piercing through it. Pulling out a handful of wires, he grinned. "Well, we have a problem here. Who's going to get beat up? Is it, me, the pervert who's the undisputed heir to the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts? Or two, the idiot punks who are harassing me?" Both of them stared at the fist with bulging eyes, speechless.

"So, who's it gonna be?" He pulled out the cords further to emphasize his point.

"Um, well I--"

"We didn't--"

They were cut short as punches caught them in the face, sending them sprawling to the floor. They couldn't do much more than cry out for help as the beating began.

A screeching motorcycle came to a stop at the top of the stairs behind him. "Ranma, where are you?" called the rider on the bike, taking off his helmet. The man wore a yellow headband with black spots, a blue collar shirt and gray pants.

"Oh, Ryoga, thanks for coming!" Releasing the two punks' collars, Ranma glanced at his watch. "Ah great, it's this late already!" Running past the two punks, he said, "Sorry, but we'll hafta continue this lesson a bit later. Be more careful the next time you try to mug someone!"

Hopping in front of Ryoga, into the driver's seat, Ranma took the helmet out of Ryoga's hand and put it on. "Let's go, Ryoga!" he said, starting up the bike.

"Hey!" his friend said, mildly surprised at Ranma taking the helm. Ranma stepped on the gas and took off. The wind ruffled Ryoga's hair as they cruised through the streets.

"Only today right?" Ryoga asked. "Why did you choose me to take you after so many years anyways?"

"Ah who cares, we're old buddies right?" Ranma replied, waving it off with a smile. "Come to think of it, it's been six years since we first came to Tokyo."

"Yeah..."

"I can't believe that I came back to find that you've opened up your own shop! You've changed."

"Stop saying that, you're the one I can't believe."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Idiot," Ryoga said smirking, "I'm talking about you becoming a student teacher after coming back from training in China for four years! You really want to be a teacher, huh?"

Ranma simply grinned. "Today's the day! I get excited just thinking about it." He picked up the front wheel in glee, exclaiming, "By becoming a student teacher, I'll be able to meet lots of cute female students!" He could imagine it now...the sultry voice of a female student...

"Saotome-sensei, please instruct me here..."

"Where?"

"Here, of course..."

"Where do you mean?"

"Right here...here..."

Ranma blushed at his own dream and laughed out loud. "Buahaha! I can't wait! I'm getting more and more excited just thinking about it!"

Ryoga grimaced. "Still the same Ranma..."

Miles down the road later...

"Oh? That's a really great bike isn't it," the policeman said, deadpanned.

"Isn't it? So, can you let us go this time? C'mooon, I'll even introduce ya to a girl!" Ranma pleaded.

Ryoga stood behind him with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes. "Idiot. Same ol' Ranma. Things like this always seem to follow him around." He smiled wistfully as he thought about the old days. "Those sure were some crazy times," Ryoga said to himself.

"Please sign here."

"Er...but, um...."

Ryoga, grinning, sighed and shook his head. He had to admit, it was nice to see his old friend back. Things were going to get interesting now.

= = = = = = = =

GTS

Great Teacher Saotome

Lesson 1: Here's Ranma-sensei!

by Tristan Wright

= = = = = = = =

"You WHAT?!" Ranma and Nodoka yelled out in surprise.

Genma began to sweat profusely. "Um, I said I engaged Ranma to the daughters of an old friend of mine, Soun Tendo. I was only thinking of uniting the schools and Ranma's future!"

Ranma scoffed at that. "Right...just like you were thinking of that when you engaged me to Ucchan?"

"Er..."

"Ucchan?" Nodoka asked questioned.

"Yeah, Ukyo Kuonji," Ranma said, glaring at his father who flinched at the name. "I met her later in high school. She came to kill me because she said her dad and Pop engaged us. Pop said he was gonna take her to me but instead he just took her yatai, her dowry, and left her there!" He resisted the urge to wring Genma's neck.

"Husband, how could you!" Nodoka said, shocked.

"Er, but I was hungry!" Genma whined.

Ranma nodded in agreement with his mother, still glaring menacingly at Genma. "And don't forget that Pop wasn't even taking care of me when he engaged me to Ucchan, the old lech was."

Nodoka narrowed her eyes at Genma. Ranma had told her about most of his life, with the exception of his gang affairs of course. Was this truly the man she had married? It felt like a lifetime ago when she had taken Genma as her husband. The man needed to be punished. "Genma..."

"Y-Yes dear?"

"Don't call me that. You will need to earn that right again." Genma cringed. "I will meet with the Tendos today, with Ranma." Nodoka held up her hand before Ranma could protest, "HOWEVER, the marriage will be on my terms. If I see the circumstances unsuitable for Ranma, I will revoke the pact."

"B-but--" Genma tried.

"I CAN revoke the pact as I am the head of the clan," Nodoka said. "In order to maintain honor, I will make an effort to see it through. Nothing more than that."

Although it wasn't exactly what Genma wanted, he wasn't in the position to argue so he meekly nodded.

She turned to Ranma. "Now, what of this Kuonji girl? What has become of the engagement with her?"

Ranma blinked. He just realized that he had never really settled that before he left for China. He hadn't seen Ukyo in almost four years...

'Die Ranma Saotome!'

'C-cute?'

'Ranchan!'

'One special comin right up, just for you honey!'

'R-Ranma? What happened! Are you okay?'

'Ranchan...'

"Well...I guess I'm still engaged to her since the engagement was never broken..." Ranma said with uncertainty. "...and I owe her at least that since Pop took her dowry."

Nodoka pondered on that for a moment, before nodding. "Both engagements appear valid so I will handle Kuonji's engagement the same as I will handle the Tendos. I will contact her shortly."

Ranma smiled inwardly to himself and nodded.

"Come Ranma, we will meet with the Tendos," Nodoka said, standing up. Ranma followed suit.

Genma was about to do the same, but Nodoka stopped him with a glare, her handle unconsciously petting her katana that was sheathed in her arms. Genma gulped as he eyed the weapon with uncertainty. "YOU will be staying here as punishment until I deem otherwise. Let us go, son."

Ranma and Nodoka exited the Saotome house, leaving Genma still sitting at the table alone to think about the events that had happened.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = =

'Bringing Ranma from China --Saotome' Soun read the letter once more to make sure he was seeing right. As he did, tears flowed down his cheeks. "Oh, at long last the schools shall be united! Kasumi!"

"Hm?"

"Nabiki!"

"Yeah?"

"Akane!...Akane? Oh where is she?"

"I'll go get her, daddy."

"Thank you, Nabiki. I have an important family matter to discuss."

Nabiki walked over to the dojo to see her sister smashing cinder blocks.

"KYAA!" Akane cried out as her fist connected with the block.

"Akane?"

Akane looked up finally from her training. "Yeah?"

"Dad wants to talk with us. He says it's an 'important family matter'." Nabiki walked out and returned to the living room with Akane following her.

"I wonder what it could be?" Akane asked curiously.

Nabiki shrugged in reply. "Who knows."

Soun had a grand smile on his face as he looked at all three of his daughters. "The day has finally come!"

Nabiki raised her eyebrow questioningly. It wasn't a common thing for her father to be so eccentric. "What day would that be, daddy?"

"The day for the schools to be united!" Soun replied happily. "Years ago, I made a pact with an old friend of mine that we would arrange a marriage between our children to continue the legacy of the Anything Goes Martial Arts."

The Tendo sisters gasped at the announcement.

"Oh my!"

"Daddy, you didn't..."

"How could you engage us to some...some BOY!"

Ignoring his daughters conveniently, he continued, saying, "And now that day is here! Saotome sent me a letter saying that he was bringing his son, Ranma, here from China!"

Nabiki perked up at that, thinking maybe this wouldn't be a lose-lose situation after all. "Ooh, China! How exotic!" Nabiki suddenly blinked as she realized the name her father had just said. Raising an eyebrow, she thought to herself, 'Saotome? That sounds vaguely familiar.'

Kasumi blinked too, wondering, 'Ranma? That couldn't be that kind man I met years ago could it?' She never did learn his last name.

Turning her attention back to her father, Nabiki asked, "What does this Ranma look like? Is he cute?"

"How old is he?" Kasumi asked. "I hope he's older than me."

"Hmph! Who cares about some boy!" Akane said indignantly. "They're all the same: perverts!"

Soun sweated at their inquires. "Um, I don't know, I've never met him."

"Oh Father..." Kasumi trailed off, a disappointment evident in her eyes.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "You're kidding me..."

"You engaged us to some BOY you don't even know!?" Akane asked in outrage. She wondered how the situation could possibly get worse.

Soun held up his hands in a calming gesture. "N-now don't worry, I'm sure he's a strong, young martial artist, just like his father--"

He stopped as he heard the doorbell ring and a door slide open. "Oh, that must be them!" Soun exclaimed.

"I will go greet our guests, father," Kasumi said with her usual smile. She returned shortly with an older woman and a young man. The woman wore a traditional autumn kimono and carried a long katana wrapped in cloth. The young man was wearing a red long sleeve chinese shirt with black silk pants. He had his hair in a pigtail and one simple earring in his right ear.

"Hello...who are you people?" Soun asked. He had been expecting to see Genma.

The woman bowed. "Hello. I am Nodoka Saotome and this is my son, Ranma."

Ranma had an overly serious expression on his face. He had to make a good impression after all. He nodded his head he slightly and tried to appear suave, saying, "Yo-- ow!" Rubbing the back of his head, he saw the admonishing look on his mother's face. Quickly remembering his manners, he bowed and said, "Hello." He always forgot to mind his manners around his mother, although she did have an odd sense of what seemed proper. Nodoka didn't seem to Ranma's flirtatious and peeping nature and often spouted of wanting grandkids, which wasn't exactly what he had in mind. No where near that actually.

Ranma never took his flirts too far and always remained playful. This was mainly because he simply had no experience of anything past that. He had never been in a serious, or at least seriously physical, relationship before; the old lech had never taught him that part. That was also probably part of the reason Ranma was so susceptible to his perverted nature; he had a lot of pent up sexual energy. For nearly all of Ranma's life, girls had either been afraid of him or really angry with him. With the exception of China that is, but that was one place where his methods didn't work there. Ranma preferred to do the chasing, not the other way around.

"Ranma? At last, the schools will be united!" Soun, with tears in his eyes. He glomped on to Ranma, taking him into a strong bear hug.

"Ugh..."

Nodoka raised an eyebrow at Soun's odd gesture. 'What an...interesting man,' she thought.

Blinking, Soun held Ranma at arms length to further inspect the young man. It felt like he had just hugged a rock. Smiling, he said, "My, what a strong young martial artist you are! You'll make a fine groom for my daughters!"

"Dad!" Akane cried out. She glared at Ranma hatefully, resisting the urge to pummel the invading boy. He hadn't done anything yet, but she was sure, like all boys, Ranma would soon try to do something perverted to her or one of her sisters. Akane would be ready for that when the time came.

Nabiki had one of her mischievous smiles planted on her face. "Ooh, he is cute!" she cooed. Maybe she could make the best out of this deal yet. Ranma was certainly a fine specimen with his well tone muscles and gentle, yet strong facial features.

Kasumi stood back quietly with a light blush on her cheeks. This man certainly was older, and appeared to be mature, which wasn't what she was expecting. 

Ranma, hearing Nabiki's comment, turned his attention to the middle daughter. Immediately as he admired her figure, he took up a lecherous grin, a red tinge crossing his cheeks. She was wearing a similar kimono to his mothers, but it looked a bit more intricate. The way the cloth hugged every curve of her body was absolutely amazing. He turned his gaze to Akane, who was wearing a yellow gi. Ranma could tell she had been working out by the way her skin glistened softly in the moonlight, accented her feminine features. The gi hung rather loosely, giving him a nice view. Lastly, he looked towards Kasumi. She wore a simple blue dress with an apron on top. She too was a sight for sore eyes as her dress gently caressed her body. Unlike Akane, Kasumi was had a more mature, gentle figure, though without the finesse that Nabiki possessed.

He noticed all this within an instance and the lecherous grin disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. A martial artist should never give away the fact that he is analyzing his opponent.

No one noticed except for Nabiki, who had long mastered the art of human emotion and manipulation. 'Did he just...?' To make sure, she flashed Ranma a sultry smile and was immediately rewarded with the result she expected. The grin that all males possessed. Nabiki smirked. 'This might be easier than expected.'

"Please come inside, Saotome-san." Kasumi gestured into the living room where the Tendos were seated.

Remembering his manners, Soun nodded. "Yes, yes, please, come in. We have much to talk about."

"Please, call me Auntie Nodoka," Nodoka said, smiling at Kasumi. Kasumi returned the smile and nodded.

Once everyone was seated at the table, Soun spoke the question that had been on his mind for a while now. "Where is my old friend, Genma?"

"He is at our house and will remain so until I see that he repented for his actions," Nodoka said calmly.

The Tendos blinked in confusion.

Ranma grimaced at the mention of his father. "Don't ask," he said before they could say anything.

"I see," Soun said, before continuing, "These are my three daughters: Akane, age 17, Nabiki, age 18, and Kasumi, age 20. Pick any one of them to become your fiancé."

A split second after hearing this, Ranma, the lecherous grin and pink blush on his face, said with glee, "Don't mind if I-- er, I mean--"

"HEY!" Akane screamed in outrage. "Don't we get any say in this! I don't want to be married to this...this boy!"

Ranma, assuming his best puppy dog impression, whined, "But Akane-chaaan..."

Akane's eye twitched. "Don't call me that you pervert!"

Kasumi hesitated on what to say. She did have a duty to maintain the harmony of the Tendo household as well as upholding their family honor. Not only that, but Ranma was a handsome man that was older than her...

The eldest daughter didn't get a chance to say anything however, as Nabiki took that moment's hesitation to speak. Nabiki smiled at Ranma playfully. "Well, if you don't want him sis, I'll take him." Nabiki intertwined her arm with Ranma's. With a hunk like this, she'd be making major money in no time.

Ranma nodded vigorously at Nabiki with a hearty smile on his face. "Sounds good to me!"

Nodoka smiled blissfully to herself. "Oh my son is so manly!"

"NABIKI!" Akane said, shocked.

"It's settled then! Ranma, Nabiki is now your new fiancé! We'll have the wedding scheduled as soon as--"

Nodoka held up her hand, stopping Soun. "Hold it. My husband made this pact without my consent, there for I have every to nullify this engagement because I am the head of the Saotome household." Seeing Soun's tears running, she continued before he let out another one of his emotional outbursts. "However, in order to maintain both families honor, I will allow this engagement, but on my terms. I will not force my son into a loveless marriage. Ranma will stay within your household for an extended period of time so he can get to know ALL your daughters, in case it doesn't work out with Nabiki. Are these terms acceptable, Tendo-san?" 

Soun halted his tears for a moment and thought. Although this wasn't his ideal arrangement, it was better than nothing. He nodded. "Yes, yes they are."

Ranma looked at his mother in surprise. Although he had only known her for a few years, he knew that honor was very important to her. He didn't think that she would actually care about his feelings on the matter. Now Ranma felt guilty. He had to remind himself that his mother was not Genma.

Nodoka, noticing Ranma's expression, smiled at him fondly. She would not lose her son again, not after so long.

"So, basically that means..." Nabiki started slowly, "that all three of us are his fiancés until he picks one of us or time's up?"

Nodoka nodded. "That's correct."

"Oh my!" Kasumi said, surprised, and maybe just a tiny bit happy.

Ranma had a blissful look on his face. 'This has to be a dream!'

"I can't believe this!" Akane finally cried out. Not only was this boy now going to be engaged to all THREE of them, but she actually had to LIVE with him! She wouldn't have it. Pointing at Ranma menacingly, Akane said, "Ranma Saotome, I challenge you!"

Ranma, still contemplating how he had finally gotten so lucky after all this time, blinked at Akane in surprise. "Eh?"

Akane grabbed his sleeve roughly and lead him to the dojo. "Come on!" The rest of the Tendos, plus Nodoka, followed them.

Akane stood opposing Ranma in a fighting stance. "If I win, you have to take back the engagement!"

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Er...but I don't like fighting girls..." He resisted a shudder at the thought of his bad experiences.

"Why not! Are you scared?" Akane taunted.

"Am I...WHAT!?" He couldn't believe this girl. What nerve she had. "Okay, fine! I, Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts, accept!"

This guy might look pretty good, but Akane was another matter. "Don't hurt him too badly sis," Nabiki said.

"Oh my..." Kasumi sighed. Why did she always have to be so violent? She hoped Akane went easy on Ranma...

"Akaneee! Why must you do this!" Soun's heart was wrenched in two as he cried. On one hand, the engagement and the future of the schools was in danger. On the other hand, his little girl might get hurt.

Nodoka just smiled at the two. "Ranma."

Ranma nodded knowingly. "I know, mom." Turning back to Akane. "What do I get if I win?"

"Um, I'll...I'll accept the engagement and never try to break it again," Akane stated hesitantly. Still, she had nothing to worry about. There was no way some boy would beat her anyways.

"Okay," Ranma said, nodding. "Ready when you are." He stood back in a relaxed stance, arms at his side. He didn't want to hurt her. She was kind of cute she got mad. Besides, she was just a girl after all.

Akane's eyebrows curved inward. 'Doesn't think I'm strong does he? I'll show him!' She shot forward and launched a series of punches. Ranma dodged each one with a fluid motion, swerving left and right. 'Why can't I hit him? Is he reading my moves?' As each of her attacks hit the air, Akane began to get agitated. "Stand still and fight me!"

Ranma glanced as his mother for a second and, after seeing her nod, began to make his move.

Although Ranma was dodging every attack, she had managed to get him into a corner. 'Time to get serious!' Akane pulled back her fist in preparation. "KYAA!!" With all her might, she extended her fist towards Ranma but found he had already ducked under attack.

Ranma, using Akane's momentum, gently swept Akane off her feet, sending her to the ground. He crouched and offered her a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Wow..." Nabiki murmured. This engagement was turning out to be better than she expected.

Akane said nothing. She was speechless. She...she had lost? And to a boy? She hadn't even laid a finger on him. Standing up, Akane slapped Ranma's hand away. "Leave me alone!" She quickly ran off to her room. Ranma was about to follow her, but was stopped by Nabiki's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about Akane, she's just a bit upset," Nabiki explained to him. "She'll be fine in the morning once she's calmed down."

Ranma scratched his head uncomfortably, but conceded reluctantly. 

Kasumi, seeing Ranma's discomfort, said, "I'll show you to your room Ranma-san."

"Ah just call me Ranma," he said, following her inside.

"Well now, I suppose I should be getting back home," Nodoka said, on her way out. "I'll return in a few days with my husband."

Everyone went to their respective rooms to sleep.

= = = = = = = =

Tap tap.

Tap tap.

Akane gradually opened her eyes after hearing a tapping noise noise on her window. She blinked in surprise as she saw Ranma hanging upside down outside. Remembering she was angry with him, Akane glared as she opened the window. "What do you want Ranma? Do you have any idea what time it is!"

"Er, well I just wanted to apologize--"

"For what? For making me look like an idiot?"

"But Akane-chaaan..."

Akane's eye twitched. She hated when he did that. "Don't call me that!"

Ranma looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry..." He really didn't want her to hate him and he hated leaving things unfinished. While the idea of apologizing didn't sit well with him, he had learned that any sacrifice was well worth it when a girl was involved.

Seeing sad expression, Akane clenched her teeth angrily as she reluctantly thought of forgiving him. Ranma hadn't really done anything except beat her and the engagement hadn't been his idea. "Fine. I forgive you...Now get out of my room you pervert!" she said, punching at him. Even if it wasn't his idea, that still didn't mean he had to be so happy about the whole thing, that pervert,' she thought to herself.

Dodging the punch, he hopped out of the room, saying, "Yay! Thanks!"

Akane sighed. Things were definitely going to be different now with Ranma around now.

= = = = = = = =

It was a new morning as Kasumi headed downstairs, her mind still on the young Saotome now staying in the house. She looked outside in surprise as she saw Ranma practicing a kata. Usually she was the only one up at this time in the morning.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Ranma," she greeted him with a smile.

Ranma's nostrils flared as he once again admired Kasumi's figure. Living with three beautiful girls was going to take some getting used to. Remembering she had said something, Ranma replied, "O-Ohayo, Kasumi-chan."

Kasumi blushed slightly at her name being said in such a manner. They had only just met yesterday. No one had ever called her that before.

Ranma, realizing his habit, scratched the back of his head and said, "Er, sorry, is it okay if I call you that? It's kind of a habit I have with my students."

Kasumi, still slightly embarrassed, simply smiled and nodded. "It's okay. What do you mean by your students?"

Ranma grinned and stuck out his chest proudly. "I'm a school teacher! I teach high school students."

"You're a teacher?" Kasumi asked with surprised. She had no idea. Ranma hadn't seemed the teacher type, she assumed he was talking about teaching martial arts. A mature, older man that was not only a formidable martial artist but a schoolteacher as well. Had this not been type of man she had always dreamed about? Not only that, but she could be engaged to him. However, now that Kasumi had such a man within her grasp, she was unsure of what to do with him.

Ranma nodded to Kasumi's question, saying, "Yup! I gotta go get ready now."

"Okay. I'll get breakfast ready in a moment."

"Great!"

= = = = = = = =

Nabiki woke up. She got out of bed and made her way to the living room.

"Ohayo, Nabiki," Kasumi greeted her as she served Ranma food.

"Ohayo," she yawned. Halting in her steps, Nabiki quickly remembered the events of last night she had forgotten. She saw her family all seated at the table and Kasumi serving breakfast. Ranma, surprisingly, was wearing a nice looking white suit with a gray shirt underneath and a black tie on top. Nabiki smirked at Ranma and said playfully, "Hello dear fiancé. You look nice today."

The lecherous grin took over Ranma's face for a second. "You look beautiful in the morning, Nabiki-chan!" Ranma complimented her shamelessly, forgetting himself.

Nabiki blushed at his statement. She was not a self-conscious girl and was not usually concerned about her appearance most of the time. She knew she was fairly decent looking, especially when she wanted to be, but she hadn't expected that. Nabiki then realized just what her current appearance looked like. Her hair was a mess and her pajama top hung loosely off her shoulders, revealing quite a bit of cleavage. Quickly straightening out her clothes, she said, "Um, thanks."

"Stop hitting on my sister, you pervert!" Akane said angrily, wanting to hit Ranma. And here she had thought being called Akane-chan was special. 'That casanova!' she muttered in her mind.

"Why?" Ranma asked. Nabiki was his fiancé after all. "Do ya want me to hit on you instead?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Akane cried out, ready to hit him.

"Oh they're getting along so well!" Soun said, crying. "I'm so happy! It won't be long before the schools are united now."

Kasumi just smiled her usual smile.

"Why are you wearing that suit anyways Ranma?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"For work. I don't really wanna but it comes in the job description," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Nabiki blinked with surprise. Ranma actually had a job? That was unexpected. He didn't seem the responsible type, plus he didn't seem that old. "You have a job?"

Ranma nodded proudly. "Yup, I start today. Ack, I gotta go! Don't wanna be late!" Quickly finishing his meal, he stood up and took off out the door.

"Itterasshai!" Kasumi called out to Ranma's departed figure.

Ranma, hearing that, popped his head back into the room. That had been the first time in a long time that he had heard that. Smiling, he Ranma replied, "Ittekimasu."

= = = = = = = =

"Great, now I'm going to be late! And it's all because of YOUR fiancé," Akane huffed.

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "It's not his fault you forgot about the time."

"Hmph! I...HATE...BOYS!" Akane cried out as she rushed through the gates of Furinkan. The battle begun.

"Akane, will you go on a date with me!"

"I love you Akane!"

"This is for you, Akane!"

Ranma, peering down at the fight below, immediately ran to aid Akane. 'What kind of school is this?!' he wondered to himself. "Hey, Nabiki," he said as he passed her on his way outside.

Nabiki blinked. "Ranma...? What's he doing here?"

"HYAA!" She kicked another assailant in the face and sent him sprawling into the concrete.

"Aaah!"

"Hey, who is this guy?"

Akane looked over to see Ranma attacking some the boys. She glared at him angrily. Walking over to him, she said, "I don't need your help, Ranma!"

"Eh? But I can't help it! As a teacher, and a martial artist, there ain't no way I'm gonna let this continue!" Ranma said firmly. He usually never fought with students, but Ranma could make an exception this time and say he was taking disciplinary actions as an excuse in case he got in trouble.

The students watched from above with curiosity. Who was this new man? Did he just say he was a teacher? Nabiki was also one of those wondering.

"You there!" a student dressed in a hakama said. "Who are you to speak so casually with the noble Akane Tendo?"

"I'm--"

"Wait, is it not customary for one to give his name first?" the young man cut in rudely. "I am Tatewaki Kuno, captain of the Furinkan kendo club, age 18. I am also known as Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" Thunder could be heard in the distance. The students murmured among themselves.

"Blue Thunder?"

"That's a new one."

"Wasn't he Shooting Star last week?"

Ranma, not impressed at all, said, "Well I'm Ranma Saotome of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, what's it to you buddy?"

"What is it to me?" Kuno said in indignation. "I'll tell what it is to me! No one but I shall be allowed to converse with Akane Tendo for I am the only one worthy of such an honor. You, on the other hand, are not!"

"I'm not worthy?" Ranma said curiously. "I have more right because I'm en--" Something clicked in Ranma's mind as he figured out the implications of what he was about to say. Here he was, a new, young teacher, engaged to a student. He could imagine what the administration's reaction would be. There was no doubt that he'd be fired and lose all face.

Ranma hopped backwards quickly and said, "Er, can you not saying about the engagement to anyone?"

"Hmph, that's perfectly fine with me. Why should I care," Akane said. The less she had to do with Ranma, the better.

"Enough of this!" Kuno stated. "Have at thee!" He vaulted towards Ranma with the point of his bokken. Ranma back flipped out of the way smoothly.

"What are you doing you idiot? I can take care of Kuno myself!" Akane said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who started it! 'sides, it ain't right for a guy to attack a girl like this," Ranma replied, dodging another slash.

"You're going to get hurt! Kuno's a lot better than you think."

'Me, get hurt? From this clown?' Ranma thought to himself, his pride a bit hurt. 'I'll show he-- ack!' His thoughts were cut off as he barely escaped an air pressure slash that cracked the bark of the tree behind him. Maybe he wasn't that bad, but he was in no way a match for Ranma. 'Time to end this, it's almost time for class to start,' Ranma thought.

"Stand still fiend!"

Ranma smirked. "Sure." He stood with his feet planted in the ground, even as Kuno's strike raced towards him. The instance before his bokken hit Ranma, Ranma's flashed out and snatched it in mid air. At the same time, he flipped back slowly while striking Kuno in the torso with his foot. Each strike hit a precise pressure point, but they were done in such a quick, fluid manner that most people wouldn't of even seen the kicks. After landing on his feat, Ranma grinned confidently at his downed opponent.

"Arrogant jerk..." Akane muttered as she went inside.

Nabiki walked up to Kuno's departed form and admonished his easy defeat. "Kuno-chan, you should of known better not to mess with my fiancé," she said, smiling at Ranma.

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Heheh, what can I say? Oh yeah, about that fiancé thing, do you think you could keep quite about that and not tell anyone?"

"What for?" Nabiki asked. She had been hoping to flaunt her new trophy to everyone.

"Well since I'm a teacher here, I'm not really allowed to have that kind of relationship with a student. Anyways, I'll see you at home, I'm late for class!" Ranma said, running inside.

Nabiki blinked. "He's a teacher...?" she thought, before dragging Kuno's limp body inside.

= = = = = = = =

Ranma stopped hesitantly at the door to his class. 'This is it...my first class as a real teacher. A real one, not a student teacher.' He grinned lecherously. 'My teaching legacy filled with young, cute sixteen year olds begins now!' He opened the door.

"Good morning students, sorry I'm late!" Ranma said as he walked in. 'Eh?' Was it just him or was it getting really hot in here?

Ranma formed a large sweatdrop in the back of his head as he realized that more than half of the them were the same students he had just beat up a minute ago, outside. The classroom was deathly silent as the students glared at Ranma in spite. Looking for some comfort, he quickly glanced around the room for any cute schoolgirls. Not one in sight. The the majority of the class was boys and there were only a couple of not-so-hot looking girls in the back of the class wearing long skirts.

Coughing nervously, Ranma said, "I'm Saotome-sensei. Sorry about this."

= = = = = = = =

"WHAT?! I WILL NOT HAVE IT!" Kuno fumed. "I will not allow that cur to be a teacher here!"

The teacher threw a piece of chalk at Kuno's head. "Sit down right now!"

Nabiki grinned to herself, casually playing with the money Kuno had just given her. Although feeling slightly guilty at selling out her fiancé, she reasoned that one: Kuno would have found out eventually anyways and two: given the display of skill that Ranma had shown, she was pretty sure he could handle himself. Besides, it was business.

= = = = = = = =

Ranma Saotome was in hell. For the last hour, he had been barely able to restrain himself from killing all of them as they assaulted him with verbal taunts. Unlike outside, he couldn't use the disciplinary excuse because they hadn't done anything physical to him yet. Ranma clenched his fist angrily. 'Why if I wasn't a teacher...if I wasn't a teacher I'd...' he kept thinking to himself in a rage.

"Hey sensei, why are you making a fist like that?"

"What's the matter? You wanna hit someone?"

Ranma forced himself to remain silent.

"Hahaha!"

"Go ahead!"

One of the arrogant punks pointed innocently to his cheek. "What's the matter? You can't do it? Come on, hit me right here. It'll hurt the most if you hit my face right here," he said in a mocking tone.

The class laughed at Ranma's predicament as his fist shook in anger. "Yeah, hit me as much as you want! Go ahead and use all your strength. No need to hold back."

"But if you hit us this time, you'll be kicked out for sure!" another said, laughing.

"You might even be in the news! Teacher abuses students. Unbelievable scandal. The truth about the violent classroom revealed!"

'Must...restrain...self...' Ranma kept thinking to himself while gritting his teeth. Veins were popping out of his forehead by now. The door burst open suddenly.

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT! I will not allow you to be a teacher here!" Kuno cried out and slashed at Ranma.

'I'M SAVED!!' Ranma thought in glee, barely able to hold himself back from crying in happiness. "Hah! Bring it on, Kuno!" he said, hopping out the classroom and running down the halls.

"Come back here coward!" Kuno said, chasing after him.

= = = = = = = =

'Man, what a day...' Ranma thought to himself as he walked to the teacher's lounge. He had a meeting to attend now that the school day was over. 'Why do these always happen to me?' Although Kuno had managed to save him from that class, he did have to go back eventually which wasn't fun. Not fun at all.

"Hello. You must be the new teacher."

Ranma looked up from his pondering to see a cute young woman, probably around the same age as himself, greeting him. She had smooth brown hair that went down the nape of her neck and wore a blue miniskirt with a tan blouse. A blush formed on his cheeks as his eyes rolled over her body.

"Ah, h-hello, yeah I am," Ranma said, a bit surprised to see such a young teacher here. He had been used to working with middle-aged men and women.

She bowed slightly and said, "I'm Azusa Fuyutsuki, pleased to meet you."

Regaining his composure, Ranma said while grinning confidently, "I'm Ranma Saotome, nice to meet ya too." Seeing Fuyutsuki sitting down, he realized the meeting was about to start and sat down at his new desk. Most of the teachers gave no indication that they had seen Ranma fighting outside in the morning. They had just assumed it was Akane doing her usually thing with the principal's son and his lackeys.

Ranma tuned out most of the meeting while he stole glances at Fuyutsuki the entire time. 'At last, a cute teacher! Fuyutsuki-chan...' he sighed in pleasure as dirty thoughts came into his mind. 

"...and that concludes today's meeting. Also, be sure to greet Furinkan's new teacher, Saotome-san," the vice principal said. Ranma wondered to himself where the headmaster was. He hadn't ever seen him before even when he was interviewed. Shrugging to himself, he stood up to greet the other teachers coming to him. Once they left, Ranma made happily his way over to Fuyutsuki who was packing up her things.

"You going home now, Fuyutsuki-chan?" Ranma asked.

Fuyutsuki nodded at his question. "I have a lot of homework to correct."

"Wanna go out to eat first?"

Fuyutsuki blinked and blushed. Ranma certainly was friendly. 'Had Saotome-san just asked her out,' she wondered. "Um, Saotome-san...?"

"Er, I mean," Ranma started to say, waving his hands defensively with a blush on his face. He realized it had just sounded like he had asked her out on a date. "As friends, colleagues! I was gonna call up my other friend to see if he wanted to come too."

"Oh," Fuyutsuki said, her blush retracting. It HAD been a while since she had been on a date, but this would of been too fast for her. "I can't today, Saotome-san, sorry. I really do have a lot of work to correct," she said regretfully.

"Ah that's okay, heheh," Ranma said, a bit disappointed. "Oh well, maybe some other time huh?" Fuyutsuki nodded. "By the way, just call me Ranma."

Nodding again, Fuyutsuki smiled and said, "Okay, Ranma-kun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," Ranma replied, waving. He sighed. Although he was looking forward to seeing Fuyutsuki tomorrow, he was NOT looking forward to teaching that class full of little demons.

= = = = = = = =

"Tadaima," Ranma said, making his way into the living room.

"Okaerinasai," Kasumi replied with her cheery smile. "You're just in time for dinner." 

Ranma's stomach growled softly at the mention of food. 'Just what I needed.' He had forgotten to bring any food or money with him so he had to forgo lunch. He supposed he could asked Akane or Nabiki for some food, but then concluded it would look a bit weird to others if the sisters shared their lunch with him, a new teacher. 'I could get used to this,' Ranma thought, smiling to himself. When was the last time he had a place he could call home? Sure, China had been nice and, sure, he could of always lived with his mom, but it was this warm feeling Ranma received when he returned to the Tendo Dojo that had been missing.

"How come you didn't tell us you taught at our high school, Ranma?" Akane asked.

Shrugging, Ranma replied, "I dunno, never occurred to me. I didn't know you two went there."

"You're a school teacher Ranma?" Soun asked in genuine surprise. He hadn't of thought that Saotome would of put much emphasis on education. He'd have to ask his old friend about that later.

Ranma nodded as he ate.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you?" Nabiki said. "You even fought, and beat, Kuno on your first day."

"Yeah..." Ranma trailed off, not really wanting to speak about how horrible his first day was. As much as he hated to admit, the poetry spouting fool of a student had actually been one the better incidents that had had happened to Ranma. Compared to those grueling hours of that horrifying class anyways. Meeting the beauty Fuyutsuki was also another plus.

"Hmph, anyone can beat Kuno," Akane said, a bit miffed at Ranma's display of skill. "I beat him everyday."

"That's only because when a girl fights a guy, he usually lets up a lot," Ranma said, oblivious that he was indirectly insulting Akane.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth."

"Are you saying Kuno's better than me?"

"Oh boy, here we go again," Nabiki said, rolling her eyes. Ranma and Akane just didn't mesh well at all. She excused herself to her room.

Ranma nodded to Akane. "Yeah, I think so."

"WHAT?" Akane cried out angrily, raising her fist threateningly. That was a ridiculous notion, Kuno better than her? She always beat Kuno. Although, he did seem a tiny bit better when he fought Ranma...Akane quickly shook such an idea out of her head.

"Aww, don't be mad at me Akane-chan," Ranma said, cringing. The only thing he hated to see more than an angry female (silently shuddered at the memories of the old freak's training) was one that was crying.

"Don't call me that!" Akane punched Ranma over the head. "Jerk," Akane muttered.

"Oww..." Ranma rubbed his head and watched Akane walk away. 

Soun just laughed at their antics. "Just like a married couple already!"

"Yeah right...Hey Kasumi-chan, can I help you clean up?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, no that's okay, you're our guest after all..." Kasumi began.

Ranma waved it off. "Ah it ain't no big deal, I don't wanna leech off you guys."

"Okay, if you insist," Kasumi said with a smile.

= = = = = = = =

Ranma walked up the stairs with an envelope in his hand. Stopping once he reached Nabiki's room, he knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Ranma."

"Oh, come in."

As he opened the door, Ranma was rewarded with the view of Nabiki in her very short shorts and a green blouse that revealed her shoulders. She was on her bed reading a book with her long, smooth legs moving up and down in the air. A tiny bit a drool escaped Ranma's lips as he watched her.

Nabiki looked up from her book after a moment. Noticing his gaze, she smirked and asked, "Like what you see Ranma?"

Ranma gulped. "Um, yeah, eheheh," he managed, laughing nervously and unsure of how to handle a situation like this.

'He's so fun to play with,' Nabiki thought to herself. "So what can I do for you, fiancé?"

"This is an advance payment for my temporary stay here," Ranma said, handing her the envelope.

Her eyes widened as she counted the money. This would pay for at least four or five months. Nabiki wondered if her fiancé was rich, but dispelled that idea after thinking about. She was pretty sure Ranma's family wasn't rich, but where else would he have been able to acquire such a large amount? 'I guess he could of worked while he was China,' Nabiki thought to herself, shrugging inwardly. Still...she felt a bit guilty about taking so much from her fiancé. Just a little bit.

"Um...you don't have to pay me this much..." Nabiki began to say while hating herself for it.

Ranma shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. By the looks of it, I know your dad probably doesn't work or take any students. You're the only one supporting the family financially right? Just take it."

Nabiki nodded, inwardly sighing in relief.

Ranma's eye narrowed as he saw something on her desk. 'Pictures of Akane...? Wait a sec...' 

Ranma coughed in his hand bashfully and said, "Ah, um...if you wanted pictures of me, you could of just asked me for one."

'What's he talking about...? AHH!' Nabiki quickly ran over to her desk and gathered up the pictures. 'How could of I have been so careless?' she thought, pondering on what excuse she could use. Ranma had only just met her so Nabiki highly doubted that he knew of her business. "Um, yeah, I'll be sure to remember that."

"Well I'll see ya tomorrow Nabiki-chan," Ranma said on his way out. "'night."

"Goodnight Ranma."

= = = = = = = =

= = = = = = = =

V1.4

-This is just to help me keep track of how updated the story posted is. Fixed most of the grammatical/spelling errors and changed format again.

JAPANESE DEFINITIONS:

"-san": Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss.; The suffix denoting that the person being spoken to is of equal or nearly equal social status. It is not used for people you know well.

"-kun": familiar title after name of colleague or student, usually male. Used for male friends and relatives. It can be used for women as well, but typically is not.

"-sama": an honorable suffix used for royalty ("Lord", "Sir")

"-chan": cute; baby talk. Children who grow up together may keep using the -chan honorific into adulthood. For close friends and relatives, especially female ones. 

"-sempai": one's senior (colleague, fellow student).; Upperclassman, or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you (ex, 'Kuno-sempai')

"Ohayogozaimasu": polite way to say "Good morning"

"Ohayo": means "Good morning"

"Itterasshai": used to a family member when he or she leaves the house. Used to express their hope that family members will come back to the house safely.

"Ittekimasu": reply to itterasshai, means "I'll be back"

"Tadaima": means "I'm home"

"Okaeri": reply to tadaima, means "Welcome home"

"Okaerinasai": polite form of "Welcome home"

"Sensei": teacher, master

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Email: kijin101@hotmail.com

This is a fusion crossover, meaning that the GTO and Ranma universes have been combined into one world. If you've watched GTO, you've probably noticed by now that Ranma definitely has some Onizuka personality in him. I'd say this Ranma is about 2/5 of Onizuka and 3/5 of the normal Ranma.

If you're wondering if Ranma's cursed, he isn't, even though Ranma did train in China. Really though, anyone who has a brain (this Ranma) in their head isn't gonna get themselves cursed when there's a guide always there to warn you about the dangers. Only if your stupid Genma), being punished (Shampoo), totally blind (Mousse), or get forced in (Ryoga), there's no way you'll get cursed. Besides, there's not much training for Ranma to do with just a bunch of poles to train with when he's alone. Well, that and I have a hard time imagining this Ranma turning into a girl and how he would react.

This is not a strictly Ranma/Nabiki fic, nor is it a Ranma/Kasumi or Ranma/Akane fic. I won't restrict myself to thinking that way. I'll just let things ride and see what comes up along the way so who knows who he'll end up with.


	2. A Sudden Storm of Love

Author's Notes:

      Email: kijin101@hotmail.com

      Fixed formatting. There are no new or original characters in this fic. All characters that have an active function in progressing the storyline are either Great Teacher Onizuka or Ranma 1/2 characters.

       I am NOT a disciplined writer. I am an inspirational writer. If I don't have inspiration, it is very hard for me to write. That being said, I apologize for the lengthy waits between each chapter.

      Just to clarify the ages, Ranma is 22 while the Tendo daughters are all a year older.

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

What happened previously:

Ranma returns to Japan after being in China for 4 years, meets with his parents and Ryoga, and decided to be a teacher. He also meets with his new fiances, the Tendo daughters, and they find out that Ranma is going to be a new teacher at their school. Ranma discovers that teaching isn't all it's cracked up to be as he meets his students, but has its perks, such as working with cute teachers like Fuyutsuki.

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =     

GTS

Great Teacher Saotome

Lesson 2: A Sudden Storm of Love

by Tristan Wright

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =     

      "Ohayo, Kasumi-chan," Ranma said, seeing Kasumi walk down the stairs.

      "Ohayo, Ranma," Kasumi replied. She walked over to the kitchen and began breakfast.

      The Tendos, more prepared to see Ranma this time, went about their typical morning rituals and eventually sat down to eat breakfast.

      "Mmm, that was good Kasumi-chan!" Ranma said genuinely. He hadn't home cooked Japanese meals in quite a while. An idea popped into his head as he wondered if Kasumi would be willing to prepare him daily bentos. He certainly would prefer her cooking as opposed to the school's cafeteria. He'd have to ask her later.

      "Why thank you," Kasumi said, smiling.

      As Ranma stood up, Nabiki said, "Wait up Ranma."

      "Eh?"

      "We'll walk with you. Come on Akane," Nabiki said. She doubted anyone would notice he walked to school with them and if they did, she could just tell them that he lived by them or something. It was logical that they travelled together since they went to the same school anyways. Not only that, but it was a good chance to bond with Ranma. He certainly was turning out to be an interesting guy. Handsome, strong, and, well maybe not rich, but definitely had some money stashed away somewhere. What more could she ask for?

      Akane 'hmphed'. "Why do we have to walk with him?" she said, but still followed her sister and Ranma out the door.

      "Ittekimasu," the three said in unison.

      "Itterasshai," Kasumi replied.

      "Have fun at school you three," Soun said while still reading his newspaper.

      Once outside, Nabiki whispered to Ranma, "Don't mind Akane, she just really hates guys."

      Ranma nodded in understanding. "I can see why."

      After Akane caught up with them, she took to Nabiki's side, trying to distance herself from Ranma as much as possible. Ranma casually hopped on to an adjacent fence and started walking on it. The Tendo sisters gave Ranma an odd glance.

      "Why are you up there for?" Nabiki asked.

      Ranma shrugged. "I dunno, habit. Good balance practice."

      "Can't you walk on the ground like normal people?" Akane asked, irritated.

      "Yeah, I could," he replied, but still stayed on fence.

      "Showoff..."

      "Only for you Akane-chan," he said grinning.

      'I'll show him!' Akane thought. Hoping to knock him off the fence, she swung her bag at Ranma's feet but he lazily avoided it with a small hop and somersault. Akane growled as he stuck his toungue out at her. 

      "So what was life like in China?" Nabiki asked Ranma, hoping to dissolve some of the silent tension between her sister and Ranma. As much as she was the Ice Queen of Furinkan, being right in between the two was not a desired situation. It was somewhat ironic, and just plain bad luck, that Ranma emboddied everything Akane hated in boys; a bit arrogant, a bit of a pervert, and, worst of all, a better martial artist than her. "You were training there for a couple years, right?"

      Ranma nodded and pondered on the question. "China was, well...it's hard to summarize. It was one big adventure."

      "Really? I'd love to hear about it sometime."

      "Sure, I'll tell ya about it later."

      Akane grumbled to herself, ignoring Ranma and Nabiki, as she walked into the gates of Furinkan and prepared herself.

      "Akane, I love-- eh?" The soccer boy paused as Ranma stepped in front of Akane with a firm look on his face. Glaring at his sensei, "What do you want, Saotome?"

      Ranma, grinning evilly but with his overly dramatic and serious face, held up his hands and announced, "From now on there will be no mobs attacking Akane Tendo for a date! This is a deliquent activity and will end right now! Should you still continue, I will take the neccessary actions as a teacher and suspend all of you from the school grounds. Of course, you can ignore me and still choose to attack her, but then I'll have to deal with you PERSONALLY." He cracked his knuckles to emphasize the point. He REALLY did hope they chose the latter just so he could teach them a very long lesson that their body wouldn't forget for at least a week.

      Realizing that they could not taunt Ranma as they did in the classroom, many of Akane's would-be suitors stepped back nervously and gulped.

      "Hey! I told you I don't need your help!," Akane stated.

      Ranma shook his head, firm in his reserve. "I ain't gonna allow this kind of unorganized, free for all to go on. It ain't right for guys to be ganging up on a girl. Someone could get hurt." He realized that he didn't care one bit actually if the male students did get hurt, but still, that was besides the point. He had his principles. Adding playfully, "I'm doing this for you, Akane-chan!"

      "I can take care of myself!!"

      "Eh? I didn't mean it that way! Well, I did kinda but I mean...ah geez, I just meant that one of THEM could get hurt too, besides just yourself. I noticed ya don't exactly hold back when you're being attacked by 20 guys all at once," Ranma said.

      Akane was about to reply when Kuno's voice shouted, "What is this? What is going on here?" Kuno stepped out in front, his bokken pointed at Ranma. "What is the meaning of this, Saotome!"

      "You heard what I said, Kuno. If you wanna date Akane, you'll ask her out the old fashioned way," Ranma stated.

      "This...this is preposterous! You cannot do such a thing!" Kuno cried out.

      Ranma was silent for a second, waiting for Kuno to finish then raised his eyebrows in curiousity when Kuno stopped there. Ranma would of thought that Kuno, with his pompous type personality and his ideals of a social heirarchy, would of proudly stated that his father is Head Principal and that he could get Ranma fired. Ranma had discovered earlier that Kuno was the principal's son which was why the young Tatewaki had been given such unlimited leniancy.

      Seeing that Kuno wasn't going to use that power, which he thought was odd, Ranma said, "I challenge you, Kuno! After school, meet me at the lot next to the track and field area. If I win, you hafta promise to stop this whole thing. If I lose, I'll quit my job as a teacher here." Murmured gasps were heard from various students. Ranma knew Kuno's honor wouldn't let him refuse a challenge.

      Kuno didn't hesitate and immediately accepted the challenge. "Very well then! I accept the terms of your challenge. Until then."

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      "...and therefore, if you divide X over Y..." Ranma could barely hear his own voice over the unified conversation of the other students, who were completely ignoring him. The students had seemed to gotten tired of mocking him, at least for the time being. Maybe they actually thought that wannabe samurai was going to beat him. 'Hah, don't make me laugh.'

      "Sensei, what happens if you use 1 as the denominator?" a girl student asked.

      His eyes widened in amazement. Was that the voice of a cute girl that had just soothed his ears? Searching for the source of the cute voice and he found himself, surprisingly, ogling a beautiful young brunette in a short skirt. She smiled at him as she leaned forward, giving him a very nice view, and asked again, "What happens, sensei?" she asked in a sultry voice.

      Ranma took a second to slap himself in the face to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Slap, slap. Nope. Wasn't a dream. There was no way he could of missed this girl yesterday so she must of been absent. Grinning lecherously, Ranma replied, "That would depend on the second set of numbers, Miss...?"

      "Nanako Mitsuki," she told him, giving him a cute smile. He wondered if she was doing that on purpose or she was just a natural beauty like that. After Ranma explained her the answer, Nanako nodded in understanding and said, "Thanks, sensei! I'm glad you're my teacher."

      Ranma nearly melted to the floor at her words. 'I love being a teacher!' he thought with a joyful smile on his face.

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      Class had been pretty uneventful after Ranma's wonderous meeting with Nanako, though he spent most of his time peeking quick glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Sighing happily, he fantasized about her as he walked to the cafeteria to get some food. Blinking, Ranma paused in his steps for a second. Was it just him, or was nearly half the student female body looking at him? He looked around himself and did indeed discover that quite a handful of were actually ogling him as he walked through the halls. They giggled to themselves as he passed them, constantly looking at him and back to something they had in their hands, which appeared to be some type of cards or pictures perhaps. Shrugging, Ranma delved into the crowded lunch line. Being as modest as he was, the young martial artist knew that he was a pretty good catch. His experiences in China taught him that much.

      With almost liquid like motions, Ranma skillfully swerved right to the front, got his food, and walked back out within seconds. Being a martial artist certainly had its advantages. Walking outside for some fresh air, he spotted Nabiki out the corner of his eye and decided to go greet her. There's nothing wrong with a teacher having a simple talk with his student. Nabiki, seeing Ranma coming over, motioned for her associates to leave her for the moment.

      Smiling her usual sardonic smile, Nabiki asked, "Hello Ranma-sensei." She put extra emphasis in sensei playfully. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

      "Oh I just wanted to say hi. I don't really know anyone around here," Ranma said. 'Although, I wish I knew where Fuyutsuki-chan was right now. Maybe if I hang out in the teacher's lounge more I'll see her.' Just thinking about his young teacher colleague gave him butterflies in his stomach.

      "I see. By the way, you wouldn't mind answering some questions for me would you?" Nabiki asked, trying to sound casual about it. She took out a pad and pencil.

      "Sure, ask away."

      "Okay. What's your favorite food?"

      "Ah, um..." He really did love ice cream, but that wasn't really a manly thing to say. "I like all kinds of food, hard to pick just one."

      "What's your favorite color?"

      "Red."

      "Do you have any hobbies?"

      "Martial arts and pa--" Ranma barely caught himself. "...and um, motorcycles."

      "What are your meassurements?"

      He wondered why Nabiki would want to know that, but answered her nonetheless.

      "How much can you bench?"

      "Uh, I dunno. Never tried. I lifted a car once before though," Ranma answered truthfully.

      "What type of girl do you like? You know, like do you like smart girls? Athletic girls? Girls with blue eyes? Girls in short skirts? Girls with big bust?"

      "Hmm, ah I like all kinds of girls..." Ranma began to babble as he slipped into his lecherous reverie with a silly grin. "Athletic girls are definitely a plus, but smart girls can be cute too. I like girls with red hair and I love short skirts cuz--" It finally sunk as to what kind of question he had been asked causing a light blush of embarrassment to form. "H-HEY! What kind of question is that? Especially for a student to be asking a teacher!"

      Nabiki smirked. Her scheme, while simple and straight forward, had a strong psychological base. When asking him normal questions, she got him relaxed and he began to answer questions without really thinking too much on it. That was when she caught him off guard. He was simple like most men, it was almost dissapointing. She discarded the thought. "Oh, nothing, nevermind," Nabiki said, trying to sound innocent. "Besides," she whispered, "I am your fiance."

      Ranma looked around nervously. "Shh, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

      "For a price..."

      He looked at her incredulously. "But I just paid you rent!"

      "You paid for only yourself. I still have to take care of the house and my family you know."

      "You don't REALLY want me to get in trouble do ya?"

      Nabiki played with his emotions for a bit, pretending to ponder the question, before answering, "No, I don't. I guess I'll let you have that one as a freebie." She had never seriously considered blowing Ranma's cover. There was still too much money that had yet to be milked. "You owe me one then."

      Ranma grumbled. 'Is this how she gets most of income?" he wondered.

      "One more thing."

      "Huh?"

      "You better not lose today's fight with Kuno," Nabiki stated. While many of the students had seen Ranma's fight with Kuno, she guessed that probably more than half of them had written off the victory as nothing more than a fluke. In other words, Ranma winning equaled money.

      "Heh, don't worry, I can handle Kuno any day," Ranma said with a carefree wave of his hand.

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      "Dadadadada!" Kuno's battle cry rang.

      Ranma easily dodged each strike. "Give it up, Kuno."

      "Never! This battle is not yet lost!" Kuno lunged forward and struck at Ranma, only to find he was no longer there. A couple pictures slipped out of Kuno's shirt as he had slashed. They landed at Ranma's feet. Curiously, Ranma picked up the photos and looked them. A silly grin came onto his face as he examined Akane's beautiful form (well, her body anyways, not her technique) as she worked out in the dojo. Meanwhile, Ranma dodged Kuno's strike unconciously.

      "Your going to get hurt if you don't take him seriously, Ranma!" Akane shouted at him as he lept next to her. Peeking over his shoulder, she asked, "What are you looking at anyways...? HEY! Those are pictures of me you pervert!!"

      Ranma stumbled in surprise as he barely managed to dodge her fist. "Er, wait, it ain't what it looks like! These ain't--" his mouth stop working when Akane's second strike slammed into his jaw, sending him flying into the crowd behind. A few girls 'eeked' as they saw Ranma's body bounding towards them and scattered quickly in order to avoid it.

      "Ouch..." Ranma rubbed his chin. "Ya didn't hafta hit me so hard, Akane-chan! Students should be nice to their teachers!" Akane 'hmphed' at that. "'sides, the pictures were Kunos! He dropped them."

      Realizing her fault, Akane turned a glare to her sister. "Nabikiiii!" She should of known. After all, it hadn't been the first time Akane had found one of her obssessed admirers with pictures of her.

      Nabiki gave Akane an innocent look. "What?"

      "Geez...eh?" In the crowds haste, a few of the girls had left a set of photos on the ground. "Wh-what the heck?! Wha-- ack!" Ranma cried out as Kuno's bokken grazed the air an inch in front of Ranma's chest, the air pressure making a cut into his shirt. Ranma rolled backwards on the ground in a crouch, back to Akane.

      "See! I told you you should of been more serious!" Akane stated with a frown, looking down at the martial artist slash school teacher below her. Inwardly though, she was a bit happy at the fact that she was right.

      "I was distracted! The--...ya know, pokey dots don't really suit you Akane-chan," he blurted out. "Personally, I prefer red with-- er..." Ranma stopped and cringed when Akane's aura flared. He had yet again put his foot in his mouth.

      "You...you perverted JERK!" Akane flustered in embarrassment and angrily kicked him away like a soccer ball. 

      "Gah!"

      Akane picked up the second set of photos Ranma dropped. Her mouth gaped in surprise when she found that the pictures were not of her, but of Ranma. There were a few photos of him training in the morning that his well toned body and another of him sleeping, which, Akane had to admit, made Ranma look incredibly adorable. She would never admit that outloud of course. Trying to overwrite the warm feeling with anger, Akane glared at Nabiki again. "N-Nabiki! How could you!"

      Nabiki shrugged. "By popular demand."

      "What sorcery are you using, fiend!" Kuno said as yet another attack missed Ranma.

      "Sorcery? I ain't using nothing. C'mon Kuno, try harder. This is getting boring," Ranma said. Dashing in under the bokken, he pivoted his left foot and thrusted upwards, uppercutting Kuno and sending him sprawling into the ground. He was out cold.

      "How anti-climatic," Nabiki commented. It had been quite obvious to even the most inadept person to martial arts that Ranma had been playing the younger boy the entire time.

      Ranma stood over Kuno's prone body, scratching the back of his head with wonder as he had expected the young samurai prodigy to get back up, but he hadn't. Guess Ranma had put a bit too much power into that last one. Still, he supposed he should of expected that seeing how Kuno was five years too early to have any chance at him. Even then, his younger self probably could of taken him without any trouble.

      "...that's it?"

      "Well that was boring!"

      "Hey! I want my money back! I wanted a martial arts duel, not a boxing match!"

      Nabiki shook her head at the students, saying "Too bad, the tickets are non refundable." With the betting pool, she had also charged admission. She smiled greedily to herself. Today had certainly been profitable for her enterprise. 

      "Huh? What tickets?" Ranma asked.

      "Oh, nothing much..." Nabiki replied off-handedly. "Just minor admission fee to watch your fight."

      "You CHARGED them just for that?!"

      "Obviously you don't know my sister," Akane said dryly. "She'll do almost anything for a buck. Even sell pictures of you."

      Nabiki faked a hurt expression. "How can you say that about your own sister?"

      Ranma blinked as his thoughts slowly dawned on him. "Sell pictures of...H-HEY! So THAT'S what they were doing with them!"

      Nabiki decided to make her exit there. Smiling slyly as she fled, Nabiki shouted to Ranma from a distance, "Don't take it personally Ranma-chan!"

      "Ranma-chan?"

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      "...and then I found out the girl had been selling pictures of me!" Ranma complained to his friend, who was tweaking a motorcycle. "Oh well, I knew I was good looking, but now I got fans! And at least the all girls are cute. They almost make me lose control!"

      Ryoga chuckled and shook his head. "I hate to spoil your good mood Ranma, but seriously speaking...Onibaka's Ranma Saotome, the strongest in the Shounan district. Do you really want to be a teacher? I don't think that's too possible. The kids these days are really messed up, especially from what you've already told me. They're difficult to teach, and if you mess up in any way as a teacher, you'll get fired."

      Ranma just grinned. "Ha, I'll be the best teacher in all of Japan! Just you wait and see. I'll use my own technique to prove it to you."

      "Right..." Ryoga said, rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you want to be a teacher, a SCHOOL teacher, in the first place. A martial arts teacher I could see, but a school teacher? Considering our experiences with teachers or with school in general..."

      "Heh, I have my reasons," Ranma said. His smile almost seemed a bit nonstalgic.

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      Ranma cheerfully whistled to himself as he walked back to the Tendo Dojo. "A teacher, huh? Better get home and prepare tomorrow's coursework," he said to himself. 'Eh? Is that Nanako-chan?' he thought, spotting her sitting on the railing. Were those tears in her eyes? Ranma walked over to her. "Is that you, Nanako-chan?"

      She looked up at him with sad, glistening eyes. "Sensei..."

      "Wh-what is it? What's wrong?"

      "I, um..." Nanako was silent for a moment, before shaking her head to herself, as if firming her resolve in a decision she knew she couldn't back out of. "Can you come to my house and tutor me?"

      If guys were allowed to cry, Ranma would be crying right then. "I'd love to!"

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      "Wow, nice house ya got here," Ranma told Nanako. It was a rather high-end house, quite big, with two stories. "Reminds me one of those houses you see on TV. Your family must be pretty wealthy. No one home?" Ranma asked, looking around the house. He spotted a large plate of expensive sushi on the table next to the them. Drooling, he gasped, "Oooh! Salmon! Shrimp! And eel!"

      Nanako didn't say anything. She walked over to the plate, glanced at the note on top of it, then crumpled it up. She picked up the plate.

      Restraining his hands from the plate, Ranma asked, "Hey, you're not gonna eat all of that by yourself are ya?"

      His student still didn't say anything as she walked to the trash can.

      "Pleeeaaassssee, let me have some your sushi Nanako-chan! I love sa-- AH?! What are you doing?!" Ranma cried out in agony as Nanako dropped the entire plate into the garbage.

      "Noooo!" He stood over the trash, staring down into mess with a depressed expression. He really had been really hungry, it was almost dinner time. "Watcha do that for! That was a waste of expensive food ya know."

      Nanako stared blankly at the trash with a hidden sadness behind her eyes. "We didn't always used to live in this big house," she said quietly. Ranma, noticing the seriousness in her face, instantly calmed and listened to her curiously. "My poppa is the owner of a Japanese restaurant franchise. My momma owns four supermarkets. They worked hard to get get this home, but now..."

      "What?" Ranma asked.

      Nanako said nothing. After a moment, her cheery smile returned and she said, "Sensei, let's go to my room so you can start tutoring me." She motioned to follow her upstairs. Ranma gulped. Truth be told, he had never been in a girl's room before. Actually, that wasn't true, but no girl had ever intentionally invited him. Actually, that wasn't true, but no typically normal school girl had ever invited him. When they entered, he was greeted with a sweet aroma that tickled his nose. 'It smells so nice in here,' Ranma thought. The room was a bit what he expected; it was a room filled with bright colors, a few stuffed animals on her bed and a couple pictures on her desk. A normal, schoolgirl's room. Kind of reminded him of Nabiki's room but with a bit more fluff. He heard some shuffling from behind him.

      "So what do ya wanna wo-- N-Nanako-chan?!" The young teacher's eyes bulged when he saw that his student was taking off her clothing and was now half naked in a bra and panties. A red flush heated his cheeks. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

      Nanako smiled at him playfully. "I want you to tutor me in biology, Senseeiii," she said in a seductive voice.

      Ranma backed up to the wall in fear and shock. "A-ah, um, I'm not very good with b-biology," he managed to stutter out. Looking for any distration he could find, he picked up a near by picture and put it in front of his chest defensively. "Wh-what a nice picture this is!"

      Nanako's mood darkened suddenly as she saw it.

      Wondering what the cause was, Ranma took a look at the picture. It was a younger Nanako with two older people, most likely her parents, next to her. All of them were smiling cheerfully. He wondered what Nanako had been talking about before. The martial artist became a bit envious as he stared at the picture more, seeing how happy they were. Ranma had never had a real family growing up as a child. Why would she be sad at such a peaceful photograph? Maybe one of her parents were dead? But he remembered Nanako mentioning her mom and dad so he doubted that.

      "...I...We used to always eat together before my momma and poppa got better jobs," Nanako started slowly in a sad tone. "Now I hardly get to see them and, whenever I do see them, together, they're always argueing." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I ran away once because...because I couldn't stand living in this cold, lonely house that's changed my parents!" She burst into tears and clutched his chest. Hesistantly, Ranma wrapped his arms around the crying girl in hopes of comforting her.

      "Bingo!"

      Ranma saw a few flashes come from behind the curtains, outside, on the balcony to his left. The shades opened up revealing three of his students, one holding a camera and all with cocky smirks on their faces.

      "Look what we have here! You shouldn't be doing such shameful things like this, Saotome-sensei," the guy with the camera said. He dangled a polaroid in front of Ranma and laughed. "We can make a lot of money if we sell these to magazines. We could get a million yen of them!" The three of them laughed. "What should we do, sensei?"

      Ranma whipped his head to Nanako, who was putting on her clothes back on. "N-Nanako, you couldn't have...did you...?" he asked, fearing the truth.

      "Sorry, sensei, but they said they would split the money with me if they got it," Nanako admitted with an apologetic smile.

      "You know, once these pictures get out, even if you die you'll still never be a teacher again!" one of the boys said. "Give us a million by the end of the week. If you don't, these pictures will be posted everywhere, haha."

      "......" What could Ranma possibly do? Beat them up and take the pictures? That would end in the same result as if the photos were distributed out. A teacher viciously mugging three of his students. It would of been his word against theirs.

      "Haha, look at this, big tough martial artist scared speechless!"

      Ranma had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes in a dark shadow. "Nanako...did you plan this from the start?"

      "Hm?"

      "Was it all just an act?" he asked in a dark tone.

      Unfazed, Nanako said pleasantly, "Why would I hook up with an old man like you?" It almost seemed as if she had avoided the question though. Almost.

      Her accomplices laughed again at Ranma. "What an idiot!"

      Ranma stood up and left out the room. "Don't forgot, one million within the week!" he heard from behind him. A couple blocks down the road, after leaving Nanako's house, the martial artist calmly thrust his fist through a wall. Ranma Saotome was mad.

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      The three students sat on a bench and discussed their victorious blackmail operation.

      "It's halirious, the way he looked!"

      "What a big fish we caught, haha!"

      "I can't believe that Nanako is such a good actor. I thought she was really crying!"

      "When I heard her sad story, even I wanted to cry!"

      "No kidding! And now...we're a million yen richer!"

      All of them laughed with glee. A lone motorcyclist travelled the street, cutting through their laughter. Annoyed, one of them said, "Shut up already! Get lost!"

      Two more men on motorcycles joined the other. 

      Standing up, seeing the challenge, the student said, "What do you guys want? You looking for trouble?"

      The other two grabbed nearby pipes. "You wanna fight? Bring it on!"

      Three more joined the other motorcyclist. Then four more. And five more. And six more. Finally, the park was sprawling with gangsters on motorcycles. The students were completely surrounded.

      All of the students mouth dropped and cowered back in dread.

      One of the gangsters hopped off the back of vehicle and made his way toward the students with an angry expression. "Who are you? Didn't you know that this is our territory? Your pretty brave! coming here and raising a ruckus."

      "W-we didn't know any better! Please forgive us!" the students pleaded. The interrogation was cut short as someone shoved their way through the crowd. Ranma stepped through casually, a cigarette in his mouth. 

      "S-Saotome!" one of the students said, surprised.

      There was a murmured hush among the crowd as they recognized Ranma.

      "No way..."

      "Is that really him?"

      "Is has to be! That's Ranma Saotome, one of the legendary Onibaka!"

      The crowd of gangsters gasped. The three students look around in wonder. "They know him?"

      "Did you do anything to them?" Ranma asked. 

      "N-no, we didn't do anything!"

      "Really? That's good," Ranma said, relieved.

      Seeing their savior, the students scampered to Ranma. "S-sensei!"

      "These guys are my..." Ranma's tone got darker with each word. He took off his shirt and cracked his knuckles. "...prey."

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      "Lift them up. So, does the park's water taste good?" Ranma said in a low growl. "Hmm?"

      "Saotome-sensei, please don't kill us!" one of the students pleaded.

      "Ya don't hafta worry about that, I ain't gonna kill you...I still want to torture you some more."

      A student dared to contradict him. "You're an educator! Don't you know as a teacher you can't treat your students like this?"

      Ranma didn't look amused. "Don't be naive! An educator is an educator, but you guys have been messing with me from the start. An educator is a human being too. Even we have our limits and there are times when we are pushed over the edge. This is one of those times. When that happens, I ain't no teacher no more!" Ranma kicked the rope that held them up and sent them into the pond once more.

      He let them savor the ice cold water for a bit before giving the other gangsters the signal for them to be pulled up. "That's enough."

      "We're sorry! We'll never do it again!"

      Ranma ignored their pleas and looked off with a distant look. "Why don't we try to tear down this wall? This wall that always exists between teachers and students." He blew a puff smoke into the air, looking up at the sky, thinking to himself. "It ain't that hard to improve human relationships, right? BUt if you guys insist on being childish, then I don't got nothing more to say. You gotta take responsibility for your own actions. Nobody...Nobody's going to feel sorry for you."

      No one said a word as they listened to Ranma's lecture quietly.

      Ranma gave a forgiving smile at the bruised students. "So think clearly next time."

      "Sensei..." they cried in happiness. Happiness at realizing their mistakes and happiness that the torture was finally ending.

      "Anyways...let's continue our game now shall we!" Ranma cackled evilly.

      "EHH?!" the students shrieked. "AHHHHHH!!"

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

      Ryoga dragged the mildly drunken Ranma along to the Tendo Dojo as Ranma told his problems to his friend. When his friend had suddenly called him up and asked him to meet him at a bar, Ryoga could easily tell something was wrong. After all, they had just finished talking hours before. Ranma had gotten himself into a drunken stupor and began confessing the events that had happened earlier. Ranma had actually only had a couple drinks but, even as a top martial artist, he couldn't hold his liquor well at all.

      "I've really done it now..." Ranma said with a sigh.

      Ryoga shook his head at Ranma. "I told you being a teacher just isn't cut out for you. Do you really want to be one that badly? Take my advise and give it up, Ranma," Ryoga said, consoling Ranma. "As a teacher, your wages are low and it's a real hasle. It's not that great. You'll have to deal with problematic students like that all the time. Can you really do that?"

      "I admire you, Ryoga..." Ranma said with a sad smile and mellow tone. "You went to Tokyo for five years and you were able to get all the special qualifications in such a short amount of time. Then you opened up your own store so quickly and turned your dream into a reality. What have I accomplished? Compared to you...I'm..."

      Ryoga frowned and gave Ranma a hard pat on the back. "Come on Ranma, this isn't like you. When did you start losing your fighting spirit? What happened to the 'Wild Steed' Ranma Saotome? 'Saying pathetic things ain't my style.' Isn't that what you said when we came to Tokyo?"

      "I know...I know...turn left here and we should be there," Ranma directed Ryoga. Even if he was drunk, there was no way Ranma was going to let Ryoga take him on one of his lost journeys again.

      "I'll see ya around, Ranma," Ryoga said as he left his friend at the door step to the Tendo residence.

      "Yeah...see ya..." Ranma sighed again. 'Okay, time to wake up,' he thought. Ranma slapped himself in the face a couple times and used his ki to burn off some of the alcohol. It wouldn't look good for his image if he came into the house looking and acting like a drunk. He still had a couple of fiances to impress.

      "Tadaima," Ranma said as he took off his shoes and walked to the living room. When he arrived there he found three very angry fiances. Well, perhaps not all of them were angry. Akane definitely was by the look on her face. Nabiki looked indifferent, though mildly annoyed. Kasumi had her motherly admonishing expression on. He saw both of his parents at the table along with Soun. His mother was looking calm as usual, but Genma on the other hand looked like he had been strangled by Soun before Ranma made his appearance. "Um...what'd I do?"

      "What did you do!?" Akane shouted angrily. "We just found out you're a two-timing pervert, you jerk!" Her belief on boys had once again been reinstated.

      "Eh?"

      Nabiki shook her head at Ranma. "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma...I knew you were a playboy, but this takes the cake."

      "It's not right to so many fiances, Ranma-kun," Kasumi stated in her admonishing voice.

      Ranma sweated, seeing what they were talking about. "Er, oh, that...well, it ain't my fault!" He pointed at Genma who had an expression that said 'don't hurt me please!'. "He's the one that engaged me!"

      Soun resumed his previous activity and wringed Genma's neck. "Saotome, how could you!"

      "GAAH!"

      Nodoka sighed. This had been what she wanted to avoid. She decided to put it off at least a day before telling the Tendos, so as not to invoke any bad impressions the Tendo daughters had about her son. The sooner she told them though, the better. They would have found out eventually. Nodoka continued what she had been saying before Ranma came. "Ukyo will be arriving here tommorow. She has made arrangements to live at one of her restaurant stationed here. Until a way can be figured out how to appease everyone's honor, Ukyo will now, officially with my blessing, also be Ranma's fiance."

      "Ucchan's coming here tommorow?" Ranma said in surprise. He hadn't seen her in three years. Guiltily, Ranma knew he should of told her that he had come back from China already, but the words Ukyo had spoken to him on the day of his departure to China made him decide otherwise. Although he gulped, he still got butterflies in his stomach when thinking about her. Ranma knew that Ukyo would probably escalate his female troubles but...it would be nice seeing her again. He had missed her.

      Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "Ucchan?"

      Ranma nodded with a bit of embarrassment. "Er, yeah, it's my nickname for her."

      "You knew her?" Nabiki asked. That had been new to the story Genma had told them. "How come you didn't stop the engagement then?"

      "'cause I didn't know about it!" Ranma retorted. "I wasn't even with the old man when he engaged me to her when I was like seven or something. Gramps was training me then. I met her later in high school and we became friends. I didn't wanna break the engagement then because it would hurt her honor."

      'Gramps?' Soun thought. He didn't know Saotome had a grandfather and he doubted that Genma would allow his son to be trained by one of Nodoka's family. The whole reason Genma had run off was to escape Nodoka's influence as his friend had told him in numerous postcards. Soun would have to ask him about it later.

      Akane threw her hands up in exapseration. "This is just great! I'm going to bed!"

      "I suppose it is getting rather late," Nodoka said. She stood up and motioned to her husband like a pet. "Come husband. We will retire for the night."

      "Yes, dear..."

      "That reminds me," Nabiki began suspiciously, "Where have you been this whole time?"

      Ranma coughed nervously. "I was, ah, tutoring a student then I went out with a friend, heheh..."

      "Right..." Nabiki said with narrowed eyes. That would explain the scent of alcohol she could smell off him, but something didn't add up. Tutoring and going out with a friend didn't take that long. Shrugging, Nabiki retired upstairs. She'd find out what it was sooner or later.

      "I suppose I should be getting some rest as well," Soun stated after returning to his normal state. "Goodnight."

      Kasumi nodded. "Goodnight father. Oh, Ranma-kun, I saved you some dinner if you still want it."

      "Sure!" he said. Taking the plate of food, he sat down and began eating. Remembering something, Ranma asked, "Oh yeah, do ya think you could make a bento for tommorow? If...if it's not too much trouble that is..." He hated relying on others, but Kasumi's gourmey cooking was too much to pass up.

      Kasumi smiled. "Sure, it's no trouble at all."

      "Thanks!"

      Ranma continued to eat as Kasumi went of too her room and came back with a book in her hands. She brought a chair close enough to the outside that she could feel the cool breeze upon her skin. She sat down and began to read. Ranma looked up for a moment and decided to strike up a conversation. "Watcha doing?"

      "Reading. I enjoy reading at night."

      Duh. Why did he ask a stupid question like that? For all his years on the road, Ranma wasn't too good with social interactions on the casual level. Flirting, which he'd like to pride himself at being good at, was a completely different thing from casual conversation. "Watcha reading?"

      "A medical book on brain surgery that Tofu-sensei lent me," Kasumi replied.

      "Eh? Brain surgery? Why ya reading about that for?"

      "I find it interesting," Kasumi said, not at all bothered by Ranma's constant questioning. "I used to want to a doctor when I was young."

      Ranma scratched his forehead in wonder and asked, "Well...why ain't ya? Why aren't you a doctor I mean? Or trying to be one."

      Kasumi looked hesitant for a moment, before saying, "When...when mother died, I made a decision that I would take care of the family from now on. I would try as best as I could to do all the things that mother couldn't do now that she was gone. I've been taking care of my sisters ever since I graduated from high school." She tried to smile and cover up her sadness. "Besides, I'm too old now to be chasing after dreams," she said, a bit jokingly.

      "No."

      "What?" Kasumi asked, a bit surprised at the firmness in which he stated that.

      Ranma walked over to Kasumi and placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, you're not too old to be chasing dreams. Never believe that. I'm 22 and look at me. I'm still chasing after dreams. I ain't a great teacher yet. You're a young, beautiful woman, Kasumi. You still have your whole life ahead of you. It's not too late. It's never too late." Despise his earlier complaints, Ranma would never give up. He had faced too many hurdles, been through too much, to give up his new dream now. He had turned his life around completely, from a life of crime to being a school teacher, against all odds. Everyone said that he couldn't do it, but he proved them wrong.

      A rosey blush touched Kasumi's cheeks, both at his hand on her shoulder and at his words. "B-But..."

      Ranma gently squeezed her shoulder, trying to dispel her pessimisms. "Your sisters can take care of themselves now. Akane's an up and coming martial artist and Nabiki has a great business mind on her shoulders." Ranma said the last bit with a bit of wryness, but continued. "You're only 20 years old. You have plenty of time to start your path on becoming a doctor. It's too late to try enrolling this semester, but next semester I want you to apply to some universities."

      "But I don't have the money..." Kasumi began to protest.

      Ranma grinned like it wasn't a problem. "I'll pay for ya."

      Kasumi's eyes widened. "How...?" She shook her head. "I couldn't take such money from you."

      He knew from her tone that Kasumi would feel indebted to him and couldn't accept that. It was a feeling Ranma knew well. "Okay, tell ya what. If you study as hard as you can to pass the college entrance exams, then I'll help ya out financially. And I'm sure Nabiki has some stuffed away somewhere that could aid you." Ranma was pretty positive that not all of Nabiki's business activities went to funding the house, if today was any indication. He was sure that she had some excess money.

      "Your family will definitely support you," Ranma said. "You've given them so much, I think it's time that they gave something back." He had been a bit suspicious as to why Kasumi stayed home all the time and did all the house work. He highly doubted that Kasumi enjoyed always having to play mother for her family while never having a life of her own.

      Seeing her begin to protest again, Ranma put a soft finger on Kasumi's lips and smiled at her. Surprised, she instantly relented at the smile that seemed to drown away all of her worries. Letting go of her final resistance, Kasumi simply nodded at Ranma's statement and request. For once...just this once...she'd let someone else take care of her. Take care of her problems she quickly corrected herself, blushing.

      Ranma released his hold on her lips and stood up, grinning. "Great! It's a deal then." He proceeded to clean up his finished dinner and head to his room.

      "Ranma?"

      "Yeah?"

      "Thank you..."

      "Heh, no problem. Night, Kasumi-chan."

      "Goodnight, Ranma-kun."

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

=     =      =      =      =      =      =      =

V1.22

JAPANESE DEFINITIONS:

"-san": Mr., Ms., Mrs., Miss.; The suffix denoting that the person being spoken to is of equal or nearly equal social status.  It is not used for people you know well.

"-kun": familiar title after name of colleague or student, usually male. Used for male friends and relatives. It can be used for women as well, but typically is not.

"-sama": an honorable suffix used for royalty ("Lord", "Sir")

"-chan": cute; baby talk. Children who grow up together may keep using the -chan honorific into adulthood. For close friends and relatives, especially female ones. 

"-sempai": one's senior (colleague, fellow student).; Upperclassman, or more generally somebody in the same social class but superior to you (ex, 'Kuno-sempai')

"Ohayogozaimasu": polite way to say "Good morning"

"Ohayo": means "Good morning"

"Itterasshai": used to a family member when he or she leaves the house. Used to expresss their hope that family members will come back to the house safely.

"Ittekimasu": reply to itterasshai, means "I'll be back"

"Tadaima": means "I'm home"

"Okaeri": reply to tadaima, means "Welcome home"

"Okaerinasai": polite form of "Welcome home"

"Bento": box lunch

"Sensei": teacher, master

"Yatai": food cart


End file.
